


Percy Jackson y el nuevo campista [PERCICO]

by FalconeX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, M/M, Nico - Freeform, Protective Percy, Sad Nico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconeX/pseuds/FalconeX
Summary: La guerra contra Gea ha terminado por fin. Los nueve héroes que han salvado el mundo pueden estar tranquilos y concentrarse en sus respectivos futuros. Percy decide pasar sus últimas semanas en el Campamento Mestizo antes de partir a Nueva Roma con Annabeth, pero a los tres días de llegar a Long Island descubrirá dos cosas: que esas semanas serán las peores de su vida y que un nuevo campista siempre, siempre, siempre significa problemas.





	1. Me fastidian los planes de llevar una vida normal (otra vez)

Durante todo el tiempo que Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Nico, Jason, Piper y yo habíamos estado recorriendo el mundo (en realidad, parte de Europa, pero para mí resultó tan extenuante que me pareció haber cruzado todo el planeta) no habíamos tenido casi noticias de los Campamentos Mestizo y Júpiter, y no era por no estar interesados, simplemente teníamos en la cabeza las típicas preocupaciones de adolescentes en la cabeza. Ya sabes, impedir que la diosa Gea resucitase y desatase un caos que nadie podría detener, y menos con los dioses en guerra contra sí mismos.

Bueno, quizá ésas no sean las típicas cosas de las que un chico de instituto se preocuparía, pero cuando eres un semidiós como nosotros tienes que mentalizarte de que tu vida será una sucesión de peligros, ir de acá para allá sin parar, luchando contra hordas de monstruos, dioses, titanes y gigantes y acordarte las veinticuatro horas de tu progenitor divino que, a la hora de engendrarte, se dejó el maldito preservativo olvidado en la mesilla de noche.

No me malinterpretes, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a este estilo de vida y representaré el papel que las Moiras decidieron para mí hasta que mi cuerpo se quede sin fuerzas y mi alma baje al Inframundo, con mi queridísimo tío Hades, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¿Se nota que me muero porque ese día llegue?

Parece que aún me funciona el sarcasmo made in Percy. Genial.

Lo que voy a contar aquí es lo que ocurrió durante el verano que siguió a nuestra victoria contra Gea, aunque ninguno de nosotros la vemos como tal ya que uno de los miembros de nuestro grupo no vivió para poder celebrarlo.

Mi novia Annabeth y yo habíamos hablado sobre ir a la universidad en Nueva Roma, pues nos habían ofrecido hacer carrera allí, y yo tenía que aprobar la selectividad antes. Así que decidí pasar las últimas semanas hasta los exámenes en el Campamento Mestizo, dónde podría estudiar con más tranquilidad que en Nueva York (sin ánimo de ofender a mis paisanos). Annabeth decidió que iría directamente a Nueva Roma para ir agilizando los trámites y demás cosas. Así, cuando yo viajase a California, ya no habría más que hacer salvo empezar el primer año de carrera.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que me encontraba en un campamento donde todos eran semidioses, había sátiros y náyades, teníamos a un centauro como profesor y un dios como director, estaba seguro de que por fin, tras seis años y pico de aventuras extremadamente peligrosas en las que estuve a punto de morir incontables veces, pasaría unas vacaciones normales y corrientes, como las que pasaría cualquier hijo de vecino. Estudiaría para los exámenes, me divertiría en el campamento y, llegado el momento, podría despedirme de la que había sido mi segunda casa desde los doce años hasta ahora, en mis tiernos diecisiete.

Pero nada más llegar al Campamento, un lunes bien temprano, la vida del semidiós se encargó de recordarme que todavía no había terminado de hacerme la puñeta. Y aquel verano, sin exagerar, iba a ser con diferencia el peor de toda mi vida.

Padre Poseidón, ¡¿por qué no te pusiste el jodido preservativo?!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin, vamos a calmarnos. Y no, esto no tiene nada que ver con esa estúpida imagen de la tortuga azul.

Un par de horas después de haber llegado yo al campamento, me encontraba en mi cabaña, con mi escritorio prácticamente lleno de libros y cuadernos abiertos. No tenía demasiados problemas para poder leerlos ya que con el paso de los años había podido controlar un poco el tema de la dislexia. Aún tenía dificultades para leer alguna que otra palabra, pero por lo general lo entendía todo. Sólo esperaba que los exámenes se me diesen bien.

Estaba en esos momentos con el libro de álgebra cuando llamaron un par de veces a la puerta.

-¿Percy? -era la voz de Nico di Angelo-. Sé que estás estudiando, pero por favor, ábreme.

Suspiré. Al menos se le escuchaba cierta culpabilidad en su tono. Me levanté y fui a abrirle.

-A ver, dime. Aunque como bien dices, estoy estudiando así que intenta que sea rápido -le dije, cruzándome de brazos. Desvió instintivamente la mirada durante un par de segundos y luego continuó:

-Me temo que no va a ser muy rápido, Quirón dice que vayas a verle.

Cuando era más joven, más o menos en los dos o tres primeros años que pasaron desde que me enteré de que era un mestizo, había tenido miedo de los monstruos y también de los dioses, por si algún día cualquiera de ellos decidía matarme o algo parecido. Pero en la actualidad ni unos ni otros me causaban tanto pavor como escuchar la frase que acababa de decirme Nico.

"Quirón quiere verte" normalmente significaba el adiós a mi enésimo intento por llevar una vida relativamente normal. Quizá sólo quisiera que le ayudara con algo o hacer alguna tarea en el campamento, pero había aprendido a no confiarle. Si algo podía salir mal, iba a salir mal. Ley del semidiós.

Le dirigí a Nico una mirada como si él tuviese la culpa y suspiré.

-Vale, dile que enseguida voy -dije, para luego cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Fastidiado, metí un bolígrafo entre las páginas del libro de álgebra y lo dejé cerrado sobre la mesa, para después salir de la cabaña, cerrando con llave la puerta. Nico ya no estaba por ahí, y respiré hondo. Igual había sido algo brusco con él, pero estaba empezando a ver por dónde iba aquello y definitivamente no me iba a gustar.

Quirón me esperaba en la Casa Grande, y al verme puso cara de circunstancias. De inmediato supe lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

-Quirón, no. Por favor, no. Antes de venir aquí te pedí expresamente que nada de misiones para mí. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tengo que estudiar? -pregunté, perdiendo el buen humor que me quedaba. Si es que no sé para qué me hago ilusiones, a mí sólo me llaman para jugarme el cuello salvando a otros de los monstruos.

-Lo sé, Percy, te aseguro que lo sé, y lo siento muchísimo -Quirón nunca me había mentido y sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Pero eso no hacía que me sintiera más feliz-. Desde que llegaste aquí he estado discutiendo con el señor D. para enviar a cualquier otro campista, pero ahora mismo somos pocos y ninguno puede salir a buscar semidioses nuevos. Es por eso que...

-¡Yo tampoco puedo, Quirón! -grité, pasando de la molestia al enfado-. Tengo exámenes muy importantes a la vuelta de la esquina, y de esos exámenes depende que yo pueda ir a la universidad de Nueva Roma y tratar de llevar una vida de estudiante normal, lejos de monstruos, de semidioses, de misiones y de peligros. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, es lo que me pregunto?

Quirón me miró como si estuviera decidiendo qué contestarme. Nunca le había hablado así, pero es que parecía que hubieran estado esperando a que yo llegara para echarme la responsabilidad encima, en lugar de pedírselo por ejemplo a Nico, que era de los más fuertes junto conmigo.

-Verás, Percy. La razón es que en este caso, el mestizo nos ha encontrado a nosotros en lugar de nosotros a él. No suele haber mucha gente que averigua por sí sola quién es su progenitor divino, pero se ha dado algún que otro caso -explicó. Me crucé de brazos.

-Y si es tan listo y ya sabe todo, ¿por qué no viene él aquí? -protesté. Sabía que estaba comportándome como un crío, pero era injusto. Esperaba que al menos no me tocara ir hasta la otra punta del país, en cuyo caso mandaría a Quirón a freír espárragos. Bueno, igual no con esas palabras.

-Por lo mismo que todos, Percy. Monstruos. Pudimos comunicarnos con él por mensaje Iris y no se atreve a salir de su pueblo. Además nos pidió que fueras tú en persona. Parece que te conoce de algo. De no ser así te aseguro que nunca te lo habría pedido. Sólo una vez más, Percy.

Casi me lo estaba suplicando. Y lo cierto es que a mí me entró la curiosidad. ¿Alguien que me conocía? Yo estaba seguro de no conocer a más semidioses que los que había en los campamentos Mestizo y Júpiter.

-Me resulta raro eso de que me conozca. ¿Quién me dice que no es un monstruo disfrazado y lo que me voy a encontrar es una emboscada? -fruncí levemente el ceño.

-No lo es. Eso te lo garantizo -contestó inmediatamente Quirón-. Además, el sitio en cuestión no está muy lejos. Es en Montauk.

La expresión me cambió al instante en cuanto escuché aquel nombre, Montauk. Mi sitio preferido del planeta después de mi casa. Al principio del verano había estado unos días allí con mi madre y Paul, poco antes de venirme al campamento. Lo cierto era que quería volver. Me descrucé de brazos y suspiré.

-Vale. Está bien, iré a buscar a ese chico a Montauk. Pero con una condición: ni una petición más en todo el verano.

Normalmente no se me ocurriría hablar de esa manera a Quirón, pero aún me duraba el enfado. Aunque tratándose de Montauk no tenía tantos reparos en ir como si fuera cualquier otro lugar. Podría aprovechar para darme un chapuzón en la playa.

-Es justo -aceptó Quirón-. No sé cuál es su nombre, pero si te conoce, seguramente te estará esperando y será él quien vaya hacia ti en cuanto te vea. Volved rápido y es posible que no os ataque ningún monstruo.

Asentí, y le prometí a Quirón que tardaríamos lo menos posible. Salí a toda prisa de la cabaña y me dirigí a la playa cercana, pues sería mucho más rápido si iba usando mis poderes. En la playa me encontré a Nico, paseando entre las dunas con la cabeza gacha. Me dirigí directamente hacia él, y al sentirme llegar levantó la cabeza.

-Hey, Neeks -le saludé. No había ya motivos para estar cabreado con el chaval-. ¿Pasando un rato a solas?

-No, no, eh... -contestó, extrañamente nervioso y evitando mi mirada-. S-sólo estoy aquí esperando a Will, nada más. Um... ¿qué quería Quirón, Percy?

-Enviarme a buscar a un semidiós nuevo. Por suerte no está lejos y por el agua apenas tardaré. Es en Montauk.

Me dirigí hacia la orilla, y me pareció ver que Nico hacía ademán de hablarme, pero no dijo nada. Mientras empezaba a concentrarme para usar mi poder, le dije:

-Nico, si me quieres decir algo, dilo y no te lo calles.

Volvió a apartar la vista, avergonzado. Le animé a hablar con un gesto.

-No es nada, sólo me preguntaba si... si podría ir contigo.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿No me acabas de decir que estabas esperando a Will? -pregunté, calentando un poco. Nico no respondió. Se quedó mirándose las deportivas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Eso he dicho? Entonces nada, no me hagas caso.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar de vuelta hacia el campamento, pero le detuve agarrándole del brazo. Normalmente Nico se aislaba del resto cuando quería estar solo o se encontraba de mal humor, pero en esa ocasión no le sucedía ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba rarísimo.

-Quieto ahí, Chico Muerte. Me vas a decir qué te ocurre.

Pude ver claramente el escalofrío que tuvo Nico, pues su brazo se estremeció bajo mi agarre.

-P-Percy, no... suéltame, por favor -pidió, casi en un susurro-. Vete a tu misión.

Nico puede pensar que es testarudo, y yo le conozco precisamente por serlo, pero aquí para testarudo, yo. Le seguí agarrando, aunque sin apretar demasiado.

-Y voy a ir, pero no solo. Acabo de decidir que tú te vas a venir conmigo. ¿No me lo habías pedido? Pues lo vas a hacer.


	2. Llevo a nadar a un hijo de Hades y conozco a un friki de las flores

Nico pareció decidir que sí que quería venir conmigo y asintió con la cabeza. Ya me encargaría yo de sonsacarle lo que le pasaba, que para eso me lo llevaba.

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo -comenté, soltándole y crujiéndome los nudillos para desentumecer las manos-. Una vez estemos en el agua, agárrate a mí bien fuerte, y no te mojarás.

Me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿En el agua? ¿Pretendes que vayamos nadando hasta Montauk? -se alejó de la orilla como si el mar estuviera lleno de tiburones asesinos.

-Claro que sí, no está lejos -dije, mientras empezaba a meterme en el agua sin mojarme-. Venga, Neeks, agárrate a mi cintura y no te sueltes.

-Pero un viaje por las sombras sería más rápido y...

Tenía en la cara una mirada de pánico que pocas veces le había visto. ¿Le daba miedo el mar, acaso?

-Nada de viajes por las sombras, ya estás bastante pálido y no quiero que termines fundiéndote con la oscuridad. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te da miedo el mar?

Me lanzó una mirada asesina, del tipo "¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir eso?" pero le apremié para que contestara.

-No es que le tenga miedo al mar, es que no sé nadar. Y yo ahí no me meto ni loco... ¡no, Percy, suéltame ahora mismo!

Volví a agarrarle, esta vez de la mano, y le llevé despacio hasta el borde del agua. Nico empezó a tirar hacia el otro lado, temblando y empezando a sudar.

-Haz el favor de calmarte, ¿vale? -le dije, tratando de mantener el tono más asertivo y tranquilizador posible-. Si te agarras a mí, no te mojarás, ya te lo he dicho. Y podrás respirar sin problemas bajo el agua. Esto además me viene muy bien, pensaba enseñarte a nadar un día de éstos.

Me costó bastante hacer que se calmara, y me seguía pareciendo que se comportaba de una forma muy distinta a la habitual. Nervioso, tímido, asustadizo e inseguro. A mi primo le ocurría algo, y como que me llamo Percy que hoy mismo sabré qué es.

Una vez Nico estuvo más tranquilo, le cogí otra vez la mano con firmeza y comenzamos a caminar lentamente dentro del agua. Al llegarnos casi hasta las rodillas se dio cuenta de que no estaba mojándose, y su expresión dejó de ser tan tensa.

-Agárrate y no te sueltes -le recomendé, mientras nos sumergíamos bajo el agua. Notaba la mano de Nico casi estrujando la mía, y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Sigo pensando que un viaje por las sombras...

-Mi misión, mis reglas, Chico Muerte -le revolví el cabello con la mano, a lo que él soltó un bufido y apartó la cabeza. Luego pude ver que se había ruborizado. Seguramente estaría nervioso-. No tardaremos nada.

Debajo del agua yo me sentía más tranquilo, protegido y fuerte que nunca. El líquido elemento nos rodeaba a los dos, pero no nos mojaba, y al ver a Nico supe que podía respirar y ver con normalidad. Aún así, no dejaba de mirar nervioso hacia todas partes.

-Esto es bastante... no sé qué decir -murmuró el hijo de Hades, y sonreí.

-Todos dicen eso la primera vez. ¡Adelante!

Ordené a las corrientes que nos impulsaran a máxima velocidad hacia el norte, y salimos disparados. Nico, pillado de sorpresa, casi se soltó, pero logró mantener la presa sobre mi mano y mantenerse firme.

-La próxima vez avísame de que va a ocurrir esto -refunfuñó. Se le oía la voz un poco distorsionada pero se le podía entender bien-. Se me ha subido el estómago a la garganta.

No pude evitar reírme. En ese momento estábamos avanzando a unos ochenta nudos marítimos hacia el norte de Long Island, siguiendo la línea de la costa. Podía ver muy bien lo que había delante de mí.

-Venga, que no ha sido para tanto. Cuando lleguemos a Montauk te compraré un helado.

Nico me lanzó una mirada de ésas que me deseaban una muerte horrible y dijo:

-Jackson... ¿me estás jodiendo?

-No, hombre, no, es sólo para que alegres un poco esa cara -dije, con una sonrisilla. Lo cierto es que intentaba animarle, pero él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, mejor cállate y céntrate en conducir, ¿vale?

-Como quieras, Rey Fantasmita.

Ignoré su mirada asesina y volví a mirar hacia delante. Estábamos a punto de llegar al extremo norte de Long Island y había que girar a la derecha para luego seguir rectos hasta Montauk. No tenía pérdida, y yo me sabía ese camino hasta con los ojos cerrados. Llevábamos exactamente diez minutos viajando, y calculaba que tardaríamos otros diez. Viajar por carretera nos habría llevado unos cuarenta o cincuenta minutos, y no pensaba hacer más viajes por las sombras. En parte porque ya había tenido suficientes de ésos, y en parte porque seguían afectando demasiado a Nico. Por contra, mi método no conllevaba peligro alguno para los dos.

Llegamos a Montauk más o menos cuando yo había previsto, y salimos ambos del agua, en la misma playa a la que llevaba yendo toda mi vida. Tanto Nico como yo estábamos completamente secos. Di un par de pasos en la arena y me invadió la nostalgia. Montauk era uno de los lugares que yo relacionaba con una vida normal. Me imaginé viniendo a la cabaña de la playa con Annabeth, siendo ambos más mayores, primero solos y después con nuestros...

Eh, un segundo. ¿Acabo de pensar en que podría tener hijos con Annabeth? Ja, ni de coña. Yo, Percy Jackson, ¿padre? Seguramente mis hijos me odiarían desde el minuto uno. Además, tenía la desagradable sensación de que no podría venir aquí con Annabeth, al menos, no en los años venideros. Suspiré, mientras me quedaba mirando la cabaña.

-Percy -oí que Nico me llamaba, limpiándose la arena de los bajos de los pantalones-. Deja de soñar despierto y vamos, hay que encontrar a ese semidiós.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah... sí, vale, voy -dije, avergonzado e incómodo. Durante un momento me había olvidado de que también estaba allí Nico. Respiré hondo, aparté a Annabeth y los pensamientos relacionados con ella de mi mente y me preparé para la misión-. A ver, Nico, según Quirón hay monstruos por aquí, y es por eso que el semidiós al que tenemos que encontrar no quiere salir del pueblo e ir al Campamento Mestizo por sí solo. Y pidió que fuera yo quien viniese a buscarle porque al parecer me conoce. Ni que decir tiene que esto me huele a trampa, así que estemos alerta, ¿bien?

Nico asintió escuetamente. Sus ojos brillaban, y agarraba fuertemente el pomo de su espada de hierro estigio. Yo saqué a Contracorriente del bolsillo y la mantuve en su forma de bolígrafo, por el momento.

-Al menos hay una ventaja -dijo el hijo de Hades mientras caminábamos por la carretera que unía la playa con el pueblo-, y es que, si te conoce, en cuanto nos vea vendrá corriendo y nos ahorraremos el rastrearle por todo Montauk. Tú has estado muchas veces aquí, ¿no se te ocurre quién pueda ser?

Hice memoria. Niños de Montauk a los que conociera... buf, no había muchos, pero me resultaba imposible recordarlos a todos. Habría que confiar en que él viniera a nosotros. Aunque con la suerte que suelo tener yo, mejor no contar con ello.

Decidimos ir primero al único colegio que había en Montauk. Eran los últimos días del curso escolar y estaba garantizado que allí habría un montón de críos revolucionados ante la expectativa de las vacaciones. Si nuestro semidiós era un estudiante, estaría presente.

-Esto parece un gallinero -comentó Nico una vez tuvimos el edificio a la vista. No sólo los niños estaban allí, sino también los padres y medio pueblo de añadido. Seguramente hubiera alguna fiesta fin de curso-. Sin conocer su cara veo difícil que podamos encontrarle. Por lo menos, no detecto a ningún monstruo por aquí.

-Menos mal, y esperemos que siga así -dije, mientras me aproximaba a la multitud-. Y no pasa nada por no conocer su cara, él conoce la mía. Sólo tengo que dejarme ver.

Nico se quedó quieto en la entrada del aparcamiento. Parecía reticente a avanzar más.

-Yo... yo me quedo aquí, vigilando el perímetro por si aparecen monstruos, ¿vale? Adelántate, y si le encuentras, me avisas -dijo, dando la espalda a la gente, sin soltar su espada. La mano con la que agarraba la empuñadura le temblaba visiblemente.

-Bien, como quieras -acepté. Le puse una mano en el hombro-. Tranquilo, Neeks, no tiene por qué pasar nada. Eso sí, si aparecen monstruos no intentes hacerlo todo solo y avísame.

-Lo que tú digas, Jackson -murmuró, ocultándome la cara-. Ahora, haz el favor de ir a buscar al semidiós. No me gusta este ambiente.

Asentí, y sin decir nada más, me adentré en la masa de padres y alumnos. Por los retazos de conversaciones que pude oír, se iban a representar varias obras de teatro y después habría una especie de comida colectiva. Eso significaba que teníamos varias horas, quizá medio día, para hallar a nuestro objetivo en el recinto del colegio. Personalmente, preferiría no tardar tanto tiempo, pero apresurar las cosas nunca era bueno.

Caminaba con naturalidad, fingiendo ser uno más, aunque con todos mis sentidos en alerta. Se trataba de buscar por todas partes, y empecé por la misma puerta de la escuela, donde unos diez u once niños se encontraban regando los parterres de flores y pegando carteles en las paredes. Algunos me sonaban vagamente de haberlos visto, pero nada más. Al acercarme, pude escucharlos hablar.

-Estás regando mal -decía un niño de pelo castaño, agachado ante unas flores-. No tienes que regar la flor, sino la tierra en la base.

La niña que estaba a su lado, que tenía la regadera en sus manos, dio un bufido y casi se la tiró al muchacho.

-¡Pues entonces riega tú, si tanto sabes!

Se levantó y se acercó al grupito que pegaba carteles mientras el chico de pelo castaño suspiraba y empezaba a regar el parterre. Yo me apoyé en el muro, lo más cerca posible de los críos, y algunos de ellos se percataron de mi presencia y me miraron con curiosidad, pero ninguno pareció reconocerme.

-Agua, agüita rica para mis flores -dijo el niño de la regadera, mirando a las plantas con los ojos brillantes. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que tenía heterocromía. Su ojo izquierdo era verde esmeralda y el derecho marrón, como su pelo-. ¿Os gusta? No os preocupéis, los otros no saben cuidaros, pero yo sí.

Les hablaba a las flores como si fueran sus hijos y empecé a preocuparme por su salud mental, pero al mismo tiempo, para mi asombro, vi que las flores parecían... responderle. Las rosas que tenía más cerca, a medio abrirse todas ellas, de golpe y porrazo se abrieron en su totalidad. El crío estaba contentísimo, y acarició los pétalos de una de ellas con un dedo. Bajo su toque, la rosa se estremeció visiblemente. Bien, aquello ya sobrepasaba los límites de lo normal.

Sin lugar a dudas, ahí estaba el semidiós al que había venido a buscar. Y por la maña que se daba con las plantas, no podía ser hijo de nadie más que de Deméter. Si el chaval era igual de obseso que su madre por los cereales, prefería no hacer demasiadas migas con él.

Sin ánimo de ofender, Démeter.

Aliviado por haber encontrado a quien buscaba, me acerqué a él.

-Hey, chaval.

Casi dejó caer la regadera del susto que se llevó. Me miró con desconfianza durante unos segundos, pero luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Percy Jackson! -gritó emocionado mientras se ponía de pie-. ¡Al final sí te han enviado a ti!

Vale, confirmado. Y no había tenido que decir nada. Pero ahora estaba el tema de cómo podía conocerme ese mocoso, cuando yo jamás le había visto.

-Eso parece, sí -dije, como si no tuviera importancia-, pero ahora me vas a decir quién eres tú y cómo sabes mi nombre. No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que lo hagas.


	3. Nico y yo escuchamos una extraña historia

-No hace falta ponerse así, te lo iba a decir ahora mismo -aseguró el chico, sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿No te acuerdas de la floristería en la que tu madre y tú os tuvisteis que quedar un año que vinisteis porque la cabaña de la playa estaba inhabitable? Mi padre os alquiló una habitación durante ese tiempo.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. Sí, el niño tenía razón. Si mal no recordaba, fue el verano anterior a que yo supiera que era un mestizo, cuando tenía once años recién cumplidos. Es decir, hace seis años.

-Sí que me acuerdo, más o menos. ¿Entonces tú eres...?

-¡Yo soy Peter Johnson, el hijo del florista! Tenía siete años entonces, ¡pero te recuerdo muy bien!

Cualquiera que me hubiera visto poner cara de tonto al escuchar las palabras del crío se habría reído en mi cara. Recordaba lo de la floristería, y que mi madre había insistido en ayudar al dueño con las tareas de la casa. Pero por alguna razón no conseguía recordar que aquel hombre tuviese un hijo.

-Pues me tendrás que perdonar, pero mi memoria anda mal y no me suena de nada haberte visto por allí -dije, mirándolo de arriba abajo. No parecía mentir, claro, pero me mosqueaba no recordar ni siquiera su nombre. Aunque si era Peter Johnson, era casi normal. Millones de personas llevaban ese nombre.

-Pues te aseguro que estaba. Solo que en ese entonces no sabía lo que sé ahora, claro. ¿Estás aquí para llevarme al campamento?

Asentí.

-Ése es el plan, sí. Quirón me ha dicho que has hablado con él por mensaje Iris. ¿Cómo sabías que existía? -ésa era la parte que más me hacía sospechar. Normalmente los semidioses eran localizados por los sátiros y llevados al campamento.

-Bueno... me lo han dicho los árboles.

Siendo hijo de Deméter no sería extraño que tuviera ese tipo de habilidades, pero no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. Aquella manera de explicarse era... bueno, muy infantil.

Le vi ruborizarse hasta las orejas y mirar hacia otro lado. Traté de recomponerme y pregunté:

-Vale, a ver... Quirón me dijo que no has ido tú mismo al Campamento Mestizo porque no querías salir del pueblo. Y según él es porque había monstruos. ¿Has visto a algún monstruo por aquí?

Peter tragó saliva y miró alrededor suyo, súbitamente nervioso.

-Verlos no, pero sé que los hay. Las plantas hablan y saben que hay algo aquí que no tendría que estar. Incluso estas rosas de aquí -se inclinó sobre el parterre y tocó el tallo de una de las flores con el dedo- están asustadas porque sienten la muerte cerca.

Un semidiós que tengo que ir a buscar y resulta ser un friki de las flores. Esto promete.

-Ése debe ser Nico. Es un... amigo que ha venido conmigo. Ven, te lo presentaré y nos marcharemos rápidamente de aquí.

Le agarré de la mano y me lo llevé a través de la multitud hacia el aparcamiento, donde Nico vigilaba apoyado contra un coche. Al vernos llegar se dirigió rápidamente hacia nosotros, con la mirada clavada en Peter Johnson. Ambos eran casi igual de altos, pero Nico le sacaba media cabeza.

-¿Es éste? -preguntó el hijo de Hades. Asentí-. Menos mal que le has encontrado pronto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peter Johnson. Tú debes ser Nico, ¿no? ¡Encantado de conocerte! Aunque las flores dicen que hueles a muerto.

Casi estallé en carcajadas al oír eso, pero decidí callarme ante la mirada que me dirigió Nico. Se esforzó para que no se le marcaran las venas en la frente.

-Nico di Angelo -gruñó-. Y ahora larguémonos de aquí.

-Esperad... -habló Peter-. Antes tengo que coger mis cosas y decírselo a mi padre, y...

-¿Tu padre sabe lo que eres? -pregunté, y él asintió enérgicamente.

-Claro que lo sabe. Incluso sabe que ibas a venir tú para buscarme, y le he prometido que pasarías a saludarle. ¡Venid que os llevo!

Me cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella con insistencia. Miré de reojo a Nico y le vi suspirar y encogerse de hombros, así que me dejé llevar. Por suerte, la floristería no estaba lejos del centro, y parecía que el señor Johnson era uno de los pocos padres que no habían acudido al colegio por su trabajo.

-¡Papá! -gritó Peter nada más entrar, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. El padre de Peter, un hombre que rondaba la treintena, con el mismo pelo castaño de su hijo y gafas de montura cuadrada, salió de la trastienda y nos miró. Sonrió al ver a su hijo y un brillo de reconocimiento le cruzó los ojos al verme a mí. Sin dudarlo, era él, el mismo hombre que yo recordaba-. ¡Mira a quién he traído!

-Tú eras... Percy Jackson, ¿no? -me dijo, acercándose a mí y tendiéndome la mano. Se la estreché-. Encantado de volver a verte. Jamás pensé que mi hijo pudiera ser... en fin, lo que es, y mucho menos que tú lo fueras. ¿Y tú eres...?

Se dirigió a Nico con la misma sonrisa amable, tendiéndole la mano. Nico dudó durante dos segundos, y luego se la estrechó, presentándose aunque sin mirar directamente a los ojos del hombre.

-Nico di Angelo.

-Son los que han venido a buscarme, papá. Tengo que irme al Campamento Mestizo con ellos. ¿Te acuerdas, no? Del que te estuve hablando estos días...

-Difícil que no me acuerde, no te has callado ni un solo momento -sonrió su padre. Aquella escena me recordaba a cierta persona que en esos momentos tenía al lado, y miré a Nico de soslayo con una sonrisilla en los labios. Me miró, con el ceño fruncido y con cara de saber en qué estaba pensando.

-Jackson, ni se te ocurra decir eso o tendrás esqueletos persiguiéndote durante un año entero.

Peter desapareció por la trastienda, gritando que iba a hacer el equipaje, y nada más perderse de vista, su padre perdió la sonrisa y nos miró muy seriamente.

-Ahora que no está mi hijo, me gustaría deciros unas cuantas cosas a los dos -empezó, pasando la mirada de Nico a mí y viceversa. Tuve la sensación de que el tipo iba a echarnos una bronca, sin motivo alguno.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió Nico.

-Peter no es un semidiós normal como, supongo, sois vosotros dos. Es, además, un legado de la diosa Deméter.

Legado... inmediatamente recordé a Frank Zhang, quien es hijo de Marte pero, al mismo tiempo, descendiente de hijos de Poseidón, o Neptuno como diría él. Eso lo convertía en un legado de mi padre y un pariente lejano mío, para simplificar las cosas.

-Que es hijo de Deméter lo he podido comprobar antes -dije-, pero lo del legado... ¿hay otro miembro de su familia que sea hijo de la diosa?

-Así es, Percy -asintió el hombre-. Bryan Johnson, hijo de Deméter. Ése soy yo.

Nico y yo nos quedamos alucinados. Vale, he oído cosas extrañísimas desde que supe que era un semidiós, y estaba bastante familiarizado con los líos de faldas que se traían entre manos algunos dioses como mis queridos tíos paternos. Pero esto...

-¿Quiere usted decir... -preguntó Nico, sopesando cada palabra-... que ha tenido un hijo con su propia madre?

Bryan asintió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, exacto. Se podría decir que Deméter es al mismo tiempo la madre y la abuela de Peter, y yo su padre y su hermano. Cosas más raras se han visto. Zeus ha tenido hijos con sus propias hijas, al fin y al cabo.

-Pero... pero... -trataba de poner orden en mis pensamientos. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentar entender cómo funcionaba el árbol familiar de los dioses-. ¿Peter sabe esto?

-No, él piensa que soy un simple mortal. En realidad, la idea de engendrar a Peter fue de Deméter. Dijo que deseaba un hijo que fuera más poderoso de lo que normalmente era su descendencia, y en lugar de buscar a un mortal, eligió a alguien que ya tuviera su esencia y su poder en él, y me eligió a mí. Yo quería tener un hijo así que me presté a hacerlo, y una vez nació Peter, Deméter me lo trajo y lo he criado hasta hoy.

-Y supongo que no quiere que se entere de que es el resultado del plan egoísta de una diosa, ¿verdad? -preguntó Nico, mirando con desagrado al hombre.

-Deméter tuvo sus motivos para querer un hijo poderoso, en lo que piense ella yo no me meto. Para mí lo importante es que Peter es mi único hijo y le quiero con la vida. Y precisamente por eso es que os pido que le protejáis en el Campamento Mestizo, y os aseguréis de que esté cómodo y sea feliz.

O sea, que me iba a tocar hacer de niñera. No se lo dije a Bryan, pero yo tenía clarísimo que me iba a encerrar en mi cabaña en cuanto regresáramos al campamento, y me pondría a estudiar. Había muchos más campistas que se ocuparían de enseñarle a Peter todo lo que hiciera falta.

-En el campamento no le pasará nada malo, así que puede quedarse tranquilo -le aseguré-. Aunque Quirón nos había dicho que aquí había monstruos, y que por eso Peter no se había atrevido a salir para ir al sur. Pero desde que llegamos aquí no hemos visto ninguno.

Bryan Johnson pareció desconcertado por lo que yo había dicho, y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-Entonces no habéis debido venir por la carretera, los habríais visto enseguida. Aquí en Montauk no hay porque no se han atrevido a entrar. Hay casi más árboles que casas y con dos hijos de Deméter saben que tienen las de perder. Pero fuera del pueblo casi todo es campo llano, y ahí la cosa cambia. Intenté llevar a Peter al campamento en coche hace unos días, pero tuvimos que volvernos. Por eso se nos ocurrió la idea de enviar un mensaje Iris pidiendo que vinieran a buscarle. Y él quiso que fueras tú, Percy.

-Pues ahora que todo está claro y Percy está aquí, va siendo hora de irnos -intervino Nico, mirando hacia la trastienda por si veía venir a Peter. Unos pasos rápidos nos avisaron de la llegada del chaval, que venía cargado con una mochila enorme.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza! -se disculpó mientras sonreía-. Es que como no podía decidir qué llevarme y qué dejar, ¡pues lo he cogido todo! ¡Ya nos podemos marchar!

Menos mal que, viajando por el agua, no me importaba cuántas personas fueran conmigo, ni cuánto peso llevaran. De haber tenido que volver por tierra, habría acabado llevando yo aquella mochila, porque me parecía imposible que un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Peter pudiese cargar con semejante monstruosidad. Estaría acostumbrado por ir al colegio, seguramente.

El padre de Peter se fundió con él en un abrazo que hasta a mí me hizo ponerme sentimental. Nico simplemente se dio la vuelta y abandonó la tienda, con la mirada oscurecida. Era mejor dejar a padre e hijo a solas para que se despidieran, y salí detrás de Nico.

-Hey, Neeks -le dije al llegar hasta donde estaba, a pocos metros de la puerta. Me miró durante un momento, pero bastó para que viera que el abrazo que le había dado Bryan a Peter le había removido algo en su interior.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme por ese apodo ridículo? -me espetó, casi gritando. Por toda respuesta, me puse delante de él y, ante sus asombrados ojos, le envolví en un fuerte abrazo, pasándole los brazos por la cintura-. ¡¿Pero qué mierda te crees que haces?!¡¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Jackson!!

Empezó a forcejear, pero en temas de fuerza física yo me llevaba la palma, y no aflojé el abrazo ni un poco.

-Venga ya, Nico -le dije, poniéndome serio-. A mí no me engañas. Te has ido de la tienda porque no has podido soportar ver el abrazo, porque te ha recordado que tu padre no estaba aquí para darte uno a ti. Yo me he sentido igual. Si quieres un abrazo, vas a tener que confirmarte conmigo.

-Cállate -me ordenó, con la voz ahogada. Tenía la cabeza gacha y desde mi posición no podía vérsela-. No hables de mí, no sabes nada, suéltame.

Había dejado de luchar y se había quedado quieto, con los brazos colgándole flácidos y sin decir nada más. No le solté. Y noté que su agitada respiración se normalizaba. Sonreí.

-¿Estás mejor ya?

No me respondió. Permanecimos así un par de minutos, y cuando ya iba a separarme, noté sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura.

-¿En qué quedamos? -pregunté, en tono juguetón-. ¿Te suelto o no te suelto?

Su respuesta fue apenas un murmullo, pero yo le pude oír perfectamente:

-No... no me sueltes.


End file.
